


How in the Hell is ANY of This MY Fault?

by Illyah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Blink-and-you-miss-it Shameless reference., College, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Slutty boys, Stiles is kind of an asshole, awesome sex, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, very porny. Some feelings.</p>
<p>Just a one shot I wrote to help combat block I've hit in my multichap.</p>
<p>But apparently I can't write porn without a little bit of plot, so here goes.</p>
<p>Derek has so many feelings. Stiles doesn't realize it. Isaac has a big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How in the Hell is ANY of This MY Fault?

"Ugh!" Stiles said loudly. "Get off me, fuck." He said pushing Jimmy? Jack? Steve? Off him. He'd met the guy in a club and figured he was easy on the eyes, a quick fuck, nothing special, nothing unique. "Sorry dude, this just isn't doing it for me." Stiles said in what he meant to be an apologetic voice, but he realized he sounded somewhat hollow.

It was November, Stiles had returned to Berkeley for his sophomore year, and well, he'd changed a lot since high school. He'd lost his virginity to some random guy at a party his freshman year, and he had no regrets. The guy'd been nice, respectful, and conscious of the fact that Stiles was new at it. He even let Stiles top for his first time. They saw each other on and off for the rest of the year, quick fucks here and there, never dating never doing anything but fucking.

It was around Christmas break that Stiles realized that, yeah, he was totally a bottom. So he explored that aspect and buy the time he'd gone home for summer break he'd had sex with three women and two men. As it turns out, Stiles Stilinski was indeed, attractive to gay guys. Which, yay. Finally he got his question answered.

So he was feeling pretty great about himself when he got home and he moved with a new swing in his step. Then Derek Hale had to come along and ruin everything with his stupid werewolf dick and filthy werewolf mouth, and fuck, he'd ruined Stiles for anyone ever. Because yeah, they'd only had sex once over the summer, but Stiles had found when he went back to school he just couldn't go back to having stupid sex with mindless co-eds. It did nothing for him. It wasn't that it was bad, it was just that it wasn't that good. Stiles felt like it was a similar feeling from upgrading his Jeep to a-well for the purposes of this argument, let's go with a Camaro. Once you made the switch, the Jeep was never going to be good enough again.

Fuck Derek Hale and his stupid werewolf parts, seriously, okay? This was the fourth fucking time this had happened to him and, honestly, he was getting really fucking sick of it. He was 19 years old, 19, and somehow he'd felt like sex had been ruined forever because of one stupid night, because Stiles Stilinski just HAD to fucking PROVE that Derek Hale was straight because STILES MAKES POOR LIFE CHOICES, okay.

It all started in July when Isaac showed up at Scott's complaining about Derek's "constant dude parade" waking him up at all hours of the night. Because obviously Derek kicked them out as soon as he was done with them because Derek has more issues than People magazine, granted not without reason, but still, people coming through your house late at night with werewolf hearing was never pleasant.

Stiles brushed it off, thinking that isaac was talking about women, instead of you know, actual dudes. Apparently for anyone other than Stiles "dude" was a masculine nickname and so really he should have known. "Seriously Isaac, you know what Derek looks like, at least you should have some hot eye candy coming through, and I know Derek doesn't fuck ugly girls. Psycho, yes, ugly, no."

"What part of 'constant DUDE parade' made you think I was talking about women?" Isaac snapped back.

Stiles fell over laughing. "Dude, Derek Hale is the straightest person I have ever met in my entire life. You've got to be fucking with me!"

"Derek is so bisexual that he makes your horny ass look straight." Isaac said, as if the conversation was over.

Stiles shook his head, starting his walk of shame, and thought back to that night. Isaac was staying at Scott's since that had a weird, well something between them since Allison moved to France. And as it turns out, Derek was not, in fact, straight.

Stiles showed up at his loft a little after midnight a few days before he left for college again. Derek was "entertaining" a guest, which really meant that in this case, some guy was in his kitchen, drinking some probably super expensive booze while Derek glared at him as if contemplating throwing him through the wall, which damnit Derek, they'd JUST fixed it a year ago.

Derek looked bored and annoyed. Stiles couldn't tell if he was annoyed at the guy in his kitchen or at Stiles' sudden appearance. Both Derek and his guest looked up. Stiles looked the guy right in the eye and said "leave." Something about the look on Stiles' face brooked no argument and the guy looked at Derek who shrugged, which, yeah, thanks, super helpful. the guy glared at Stiles, before Stiles finally lost his temper and made an exceptionally rude, dismissive hand gesture.

"Okay Stiles, first of all, that was rude, what if I'd had a friend over?" Derek asked, looking confused and annoyed.

"Oh Derek. We both know we're your only friends because you're lazy and you hate everyone." Stiles said and Derek's face fell slightly. Stiles backtracked, "Okay, since you guys are such good friends, what's his name?"

"Why are you here, Stiles?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Honestly? BecauseIsaacSaidYouWereIntoDudesandIDidn'tBelieveHim."

"Oh. So you want me to fuck you, then?" Derek surmised. "You seem to have ruined my plans so I guess my night's open. And weird, Derek talked about sex like normal people talk about the weather. Derek pointed upstairs, "offers on the table, one night only. I'll be upstairs, if you decide to stay.

Derek looked up at the second floor of the loft before launching himself off the ground and up and over the railing. Stiles blinked like an idiot. It took about five minutes before he realized that the hottest person he'd ever seen in his life was waiting upstairs to fuck him, and he was being an idiot staring at a patched hole in a brick wall. After tripping up the stairs a couple times he made it to the top floor. It was pitch black, he knew where Derek's room was and he turned to go inside but glowing red eyes brought him up short. Because college had been too noisy he'd forgotten that Derek moved as silently as if he were floating slightly off the ground. Stiles jumped. "You really have no sense of self-preservation at all, do you?" Derek cocked his head to the side before lifting Stiles up and tossing him easily onto the bed from the fucking hallway. Stiles was in so much trouble.

Derek followed behind Stiles and Stiles finally got a good look at the man that had starred in nearly all his fantasies since he realized Lydia Martin was a pipe dream. Honestly, he hadn't thought of her like that since he'd met Derek. Derek was wearing nothing but skin tight boxer-briefs and red eyes. Stiles spent a moment taking in the man in front of him, and holy shit, he was even hotter than Stiles could have imagined.

Derek stalked toward the bed, looking so fucking predatory that Stiles had to fight his instincts to get the fuck out of there, this was Derek, and Derek got mad at Stiles but would never actually cause him seriously injury. Derek was all growls and no bites. Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and shucked his jeans off before settling back on the bed. "You've done this before, yeah?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded. 

"Good." He said, with a dark gleam in his eyes, Stiles cocked an eyebrow, as if asking for an explanation. Derek smirked, "it means I can play with you."

He jumped on the bed covering Stiles' body with his before kissing his mouth violently. It was tongues and teeth and desperation and fuck if it didn't do something for Stiles. They kissed like that for about five minute before Derek pulled back and started whispering in his ear. And holy Jesus, for someone who was silent so much of the time, it was a shock to hear the kind of filth that poured out Derek's mouth while his dick was hard and Stiles was under him.

"I'm going to fucking ruin you, Stiles. I'm going to take you to pieces over and over and over tonight, until you're nothing but a sniffling mess, begging for more, pleading for me to fuck you. And once I have you sloppy and loose and begging, then I'll fuck you, Stiles. I will spend hours opening you up with my dick, making sure you can't walk for a least a week and filling you so full of come that you'll smell like it for weeks." He licked the shell of Stiles' ear, and Stiles moaned, he wasn't sure if it was the words or the touch.

Derek ran his hands over Stiles' sides and licked at his neck. "Is that what you want, Stiles? You want me to show you what it's like to be fucked by a man, instead of all those little college boys? I mean, really, can they even find the right spot?" Derek was going to talk him off, Fuck. No. He was in college now, not some horny 16 year old, he needed to get his shit under control. Stiles had his epiphany right around the time that Derek got to his nipples, and pulled one into his mouth, before pulling back and kissing Stiles again. This time it was more gently, but desperate and longing. 

"Stiles," Derek whispered, sucking on his neck. Stiles shuddered, fuck he was so turned on, no way he was going to last long enough for Derek to open him up. "I'm going to make you come, Stiles, just to take the edge off, okay?' Stiles nodded weekly. Derek jerked Stiles hard and fast, it felt so good that Stiles didn't even notice the fact that Derek had slipped a finger inside him. He came with a shout and a sob, and spent the next two minutes breathing heavily.

"Holy, fuck." Was all he could saw, then Derek was out of his underwear and holy fuck was an understatement. Stiles had totally convinced himself that Derek's dick would never be as good as he dreamed it would be. "Ah, fuck me, your dick is perfect." Stiles whined slightly, making the wolf laugh. "Shut up, Sourwolf, you know what you look like." He groused.

"It's just my face, and body, Stiles. We both know I'm ugly and monstrous inside." He said sadly, before pulling the hardened look back into his eyes. Stiles literally watched the shutters fall back down behind his eyes. Stiles couldn't help it, he reached up to stroke Derek's cheek in what he hoped was a comforting way, while Derek hummed and rubbed Stiles' come into his stomach because werewolf kinks.

Derek continued to move his finger in and out of Stiles, making the younger man moan sluttily beneath him. "I wasn't joking, Stiles. I want to open you up with my cock. Is that okay?" Derek asked and all Stiles could do was nod because DEREK wanted to open up Stiles with his cock. It burned slightly and it felt like it took forever, slowly, Derek worked him open over his cock, pushing in fractionally deeper every now and them, biting at his lips when he was kissing Stiles and whimpering quietly under his breath.

After what felt like forever, Derek finally bottomed out. The room was suddenly silent, both men cutting off the moans that had been filling the room for the last-well, however long it was. "Der, I need you-to-fucking-Oh god, fucking move, Derek." Stiles cried loudly.

"Ah, fuck, Stiles, you're so goddamn tight, holy shit." Derek said, kissing the man below him before starting to move. Derek slammed into him over and over, muttering filthy words and delicious praise all the while.

They rocked together, Derek grabbing Stiles under his arms, and digging his finger tips into his shoulders, pulling Stiles back with every thrust, impaling him on his cock. "Gah, fuck, Der." Stiles gritted out, struggling to find words for the first time in, well, ever. "Shhh, Stiles, you're so beautiful." Derek said gently while rubbing Stiles' face.

Neither one of them could tell you how long they were like that, rocking and screaming and cursing and begging.

"Harder, Derek, fuck me harder." Stiles begged, catching Derek's lower lip in his mouth and biting down harshly, causing Derek to snarl viciously, which, Stiles might have to reevaluate his life because a snarling in his ear REALLY did something for him.

"Fuck, Derek, I'm gonna-" Stiles started, but Derek knocked the breath out of him with a particularly hard thrust over his prostate. "Derek," Stiles cried out. "I'm gonna fucking come, oh God, I'm going to come so hard, fuck." 

"I know, baby, I can fucking smell it, God, you're so hot." And that's what did it. Stiles was coming all over himself and all over Derek. He was so lost in his orgasm, he barely heard Derek say "Stiles-I'm gonna come-where-"

"Inside me. I want you to come inside me, Derek. I want to feel it, I bet you feel so good when you come." Stiles said, and that's threw Derek over the edge, with a choked scream and a "Stiles!!!" Derek collapsed on top of him.

"So, not straight then." Stiles said, stupidly, and Derek just glared before rolling off. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you didn't ask." Derek said, as if it explained everything, because fair enough, he hadn't ever asked.

"But I asked if I was attractive to gay guys!" Stiles protested.

"I'm not gay." Stiles clicked his teeth together, annoyed, but unable to be truly mad at the man that had just fucked him into the mattress. So, he settled for rolling his eyes.

They talked and laughed, and eventually Derek fell asleep. Stiles knew Derek didn't like people staying the night, so he got dressed and left before Derek woke up and kicked him out. He didn't think he could deal with being booted out of Derek's house after having that kind of life changing sex.

Isaac came home the next day, to find a super unhappy looking Derek drinking coffee at the kitchen island. "What?" Derek snapped. He couldn't help it. He knew it wasn't Isaac's fault, but the fact that Stiles left without saying anything was niggling at him in the back of his mind.

"Jeez, someone's a sourwolf this morning. Did you not fuck anyone last night?" Isaac said.

"Don't fucking call me that." Derek snarled. "And no, last night was fine. I actually had fucking amazing sex."

"Oh yeah, what kind of a guy was he?" Isaac asked.

"The kind who left before I woke up." Derek said, and Isaac couldn't understand why Derek looked like a kicked puppy because Derek ALWAYS kicked out his one night stands. But Isaac noticed that Derek said the guy had left before he woke up, not that he had left before Derek kicked him out, and Isaac somehow knew that was an important distinction.

So that brings Stiles back to the present, and lordy was he pissed. So pissed, in fact, that he decided to drive his miserable ass back to Beacon Hills to yell at Derek. Stiles stormed into the loft, somehow catching both Isaac and Derek off guard.

"You!" He pointed at Isaac. "Leave."

"What the fuck, Stiles, I live here!" Isaac said.

"That's nice, but right now you need to leave." Stiles said.

"Fine, whatever." Isaac said and started for the door. He'd barely made it to the other side of the loft when the screaming started.

"You!" He screamed at Derek. "This is all your FUCKING fault. I can't fucking have normal sex anymore with normal people because of you!" He screamed, realizing that he was a bit hysterical but not really caring. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Derek screamed right back. "How on earth is this fucked up situation in any way my fault? YOU showed up at MY house in the middle of the fucking night, kicked out Mr. Thursday or whatever, before basically telling me you were only here to prove a point. I gave you what you fucking wanted, Stiles. And you loved it, don't pretend you don't." He growled. "I can still fucking feel you under me, Stiles, feel you shaking and coming and moaning and begging." He said. "And I can also remember waking up to find you fucking gone!" Derek snarled loudly, trying to cover up the very real hurt in his eyes. "So did you come here to tell me off, or did you come here because you wanted me to fuck you again, and remind you of the difference between a boy and a man?"

God, Isaac thought to himself, the elevator just couldn't come fast enough. Also, Derek fucked Stiles over the summer. Stiles left in the middle of the night. Derek had been miserable for weeks and Isaac hadn't seen him bring home anyone since. 

Oh shit. Stiles messed up. Big time. Shit shit shit. Stiles realized then that he'd never really thought of Derek as a person who was still capable be being hurt. He figured that Derek was so emotionally shut down after everything he'd been through that he'd become impervious. Stiles had been in love with Derek since he was 16 years old, thank-you-very-much, and he knew it all the time, but he never actually really thought about it because it was Derek. There was never a chance with Derek. Except there totally had been and he'd fucked it up.

"I thought you'd want me to leave, Isaac said you kicked everyone out when you were done with them." He said in his defense.

"If I wanted you to leave, I would have kicked you out after the sex. I don't generally spend three hours talking after I fuck someone. I wait for their legs to return to normal and then I make them leave. Or at least I did. But seriously, if anyone should be mad in this situation it's me. You left me in the middle of the fucking night, Stiles. I woke up disoriented and terrifi-you know what? You don't get to hear that." Derek finished, turning away from Stiles.

"Shit, Der. I'm sorry." Stiles said, his face falling. "I didn't even think you liked me."

"I don't take my friends to bed, Stiles, I don't have many and it causes more problems than it's worth. You were supposed to be different."

Stiles tried to think of something comforting to say but what came out was "I'm in love with you." he choked out, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. 

"What." Derek said and it wasn't really a question.

Stiles nodded. "Since high school. I just thought you were straight, and also, kind of a dick. But I know you always tried to do what was right, and you made the hard choices when we were too young to figure things out for ourselves. I'm sorry I left you and I'm sorry I hurt you because God, I love you so much, Derek."

"You were a child. I wasn't going to be that guy. That guy's gross. You know who's that guy? Peter's that guy."

"Mmm, yeah, Peter IS that guy." Stiles agreed.

"I love you too." 

Stiles laughed and jumped into Derek's arms. Derek caught him and fucked him over the island.

"Bed. Now. And I swear if you aren't there when I wake up, Stiles. I'm going to find you and rip out your throat with my teeth." Derek said ominously, baring his fangs and blinking his eyes.

"Aw, Sourwolf! You say the sweetest things!" Stiles crowed before running up the spiral staircase.


End file.
